robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker
Joker (or The Joker) was a competitor in the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and also in Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It was a wedge shaped robot with a spinning disc mounted on the front. The disc featured a variety of hooks and chains, but the robot's safety link was extremely exposed. It competed in many competitions: the US Championship, the International Championship and the Tag Team Terror (with Falcon Mark 2) in Season 2, and the Vengeance and Mayhem in Nickelodeon, but failed to win a battle in any of them, making it one of the worst performing robots in the show's history. The team had intended to fight in Season 1, but lost their robot, an earlier version of Joker, during shipping to the UK. So that they could compete, the production team gave them Humdrum, which was renamed Joker for the duration of the competition and gave the team their only battle victory. Robot History Season 2 Joker competed in the US Championship for the first time in Season 2. In its first battle it was unfortunate enough to be drawn against the defending champions Panzer Mk 4, as well as Snake Bite. The defending champions started off by ramming into Joker from behind, while Snake Bite avoided the action. Panzer then got underneath Joker and started to push it into the wall. Joker became impaled on top of Panzer, who carried Joker into the flame pit and over the disc of doom. Joker finally broke free, but quickly Panzer got underneath Joker again and pushed it around some more. Snake Bite then finally joined Panzer in attacking Joker. After attacking Snake Bite, Panzer charged at Joker, but Joker dodged and Panzer hit Snake Bite. Joker avoided the action for a time while its opponents went after each other. Eventually Panzer pushed Joker into Dead Metal's CPZ and Sergeant Bash came over to help attack it. Joker escaped the CPZ but got stuck on the flame pit. Snake Bite got caught in a CPZ with seconds to go, but all the robots were intact at cease and the judges eliminated Joker. Joker reprised its Tag Team partnership with Falcon, now called Falcon Mark 2, in the Season 2 Tag Team Terror. In the first round, they faced Rocky-Bot-Boa and their wives' machine Black Widow. Joker and Black Widow started off. Joker slammed its disk into Black Widow, but Black Widow got underneath Joker and pushed it around. Black Widow then hit the Disc of Doom trigger while attacking Joker. The other two robots came in without being tagged, throwing the rulebook out of the window. Joker pushed Rocky-Bot-Boa into the wall and pushed it right up Falcon's wedge, but the silver robot was not able to flip it. Rocky-Bot-Boa then escaped and hit the Pit release, before going after Falcon. Meanwhile, Black Widow was being attacked by Joker. Eventually Rocky-Bot-Boa came in to save Black Widow, and the two robots switched who they were fighting against. Joker shoved Rocky-Bot-Boa into the CPZ where Shunt and Dead Metal attacked it. Rocky-Bot-Boa eventually broke free after sustaining damage. Black Widow was nearly flipped up onto its side, but was able to right itself. Rocky-Bot-Boa charged at Joker, who then attacked Dead Metal to help Falcon. Rocky-Bot-Boa and Joker clashed once more as cease was called. The judges declared Rocky-Bot-Boa and Black Widow the winners. Joker also competed in the International Championship, but it lost its Round 1 battle against Manta after it broke down and was pitted by Sir Killalot. Nickelodeon Joker made two appearances in Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It first took part in the Mayhem competition and went up against Techno Trousers and loanerbot Vert-I-Go in the first round. Joker clashed with Vert-I-Go at first and was nearly flipped on a few occasions. It attempted to fight back, but Vert-I-Go resisted its spinning flails and pushed it straight into Dead Metal. Joker was pushed into the CPZ where Dead Metal and Shunt attacked it, stopping its disc. After a while, Joker escaped and attempted to get back into the battle by pushing the largely immobile Techno Trousers, but its attempts were scuppered when Vert-I-Go's lifting arm tore its power link right off its back. Joker was counted out by Refbot before being thrown by the floor flipper and pitted by Shunt. It also competed in a vengeance match, against Xylon. Xylon was licking its wounds from its own mayhem against Propeller-Head, so Team Chico sent a challenge to fight another robot with a spinner to prove it could beat one. In the battle itself, the two started rather tentatively. Joker tried to launch an attack, but Xylon's wedge meant it was unable to gain any purchase. After its opponent was briefly stranded and attacked by Shunt, Joker clashed with Xylon again, dislodging one of its side panels. Moments later, however, Xylon counterattacked with a ram to the back of Joker, which was enough to dislodge its power link for a second time. Joker was counted out and pushed under the drop zone, where it was pelted with scrap metal. Joker was then thrown by the floor flipper and pushed into the pit once again, handing vengeance to Xylon. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Season 1: Did not compete *Season 2: Heat, Round 1 Category:US Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from Indiana Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Flails